marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Fireheart (Earth-616)
(CEO), former member of and the , former agent of Rose, and former owner of the . | Relatives = Unnamed uncle, the tribe's Shaman, Heart-Like-Fire (ancestor) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Fireheart has multiple bases through-out the world, including New York City, Tokyo, New Mexico, and France. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = In his Puma identity, has red eyes and a scar over his right eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = CEO of Fireheart Enterprises and occasional mercenary and assassin | Education = Post graduate education, Fireheart has a Masters degree in Business Administration | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Near Hartsdale, New Mexico | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Amazing Spider-Man #256 | HistoryText = Thomas Fireheart is the result of years of genetic engineering performed by his Native American tribe. Fireheart can transform into Puma, a half-mountain-lion being with senses far more acute than that of a normal human. He is the traditional protector of his New Mexican tribe, although Fireheart himself often questions the traditional rituals that his uncle, the tribe's Shaman, espouses. In his Puma identity, Fireheart is an internationally known professional assassin and mercenary who sells his unique skills to the likes of the Rose and the Kingpin. As the CEO of Fireheart Enterprises, he is also internationally known in his civilian identity. Puma first crossed the path of Spider-Man when he was hired by the Rose to "remove" the Web-Slinger. The Rose later changed his mind, so the continued existence of Spider-Man is not considered a blight on Puma's professional record. Puma sought Spider-Man's help when he discovered that he was destined to fight the Beyonder; Spider-Man refused, making Puma doubt himself and, eventually, fail in his quest against the Beyonder. Puma publicly confronted Spider-Man over a story in the Daily Bugle that made it seem as if Spider-Man was a thief; when the story turned out to be false, Puma felt as if he had lost face and was now honor-bound to clear Spider-Man's name. To this end (and much to Spider-Man's annoyance), he purchased the Daily Bugle and began a campaign of positive promotion which was largely responsible for the public perception of Spider-Man as a hero. Puma's animal side became dominant after contact with the Black Crow. He was seriously wounded in a fire fight with the New York City Police, but nursed back to health by Nocturne, who was eventually able to restore his human psyche. Puma was seen in the Bloodsport competition. He made it to the semi-final round, but was defeated by Wolverine. He recently teamed up with Spider-Man and the Black Cat to stop Stegron from "de-evoloving" the population of New York. After this Puma began a relationship with the Black Cat (as shown they were both in bed) although he notices Felicia may still have feelings for Peter Parker aka Spider-man. Civil War/Initiative Puma has been seen at the bar with the other supervillains after the death of Stilt-Man. He has also been seen helping Black Cat from the sidelines. She has decided to help Peter Parker, who is on the run after the events of the Civil War. Together, Puma and Black Cat neutralize the drunken rampage of the Rhino, mostly through sheer bluffing.Sensational Spider-Man #34 He became one of the trainees of Camp Hammond. Fireheart was later accused of federal bribery (which so far appears to be a frame job) and his assets frozen; forbidden by his tribe from taking any contract kills, he has joined MODOK's 11 to get the cash he needs to defend himself in court. However, this meant disobeying the tribal council's order to remain on the reservation and so he's had his puma powers stripped from him, leaving him a regular human right in the middle of the mission. When deciding to rescue the Living Laser, who had earlier saved his life, he had an epiphany that defending one's own people is what the Puma Totem is meant to do, and he regained his powers in the process. Or so he thinks — actually Deadly Nightshade had secretly injected him with "werewolf serum". Puma has gained his cash from MODOK and has taken up an offer from Nightshade to help his legal defense; any long term effects from the serum are unknown.MODOK's 11 #1-5 | Powers = Transformation: Fireheart undergoes a physical transformation through intense concentration that includes an increase in his height and weight, his body becoming covered with a fine tan fur, and razor sharp fangs and claws. It also grants him superhuman physical attributes. *'Superhuman Strength:' While transformed, Puma possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 12 tons. His great physical strength also extends to the muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap to a height of 35 feet. *'Superhuman Speed:' Puma is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Puma is able to run at speeds sufficient to allow him to keep up with the likes of Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Puma's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Puma's body is harder and more resistant to certain kinds of injury than the body of an ordinary human. While he isn't bulletproof, he can withstand great impact forces, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' Puma's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are similar to those of the cat he takes his name from and are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Puma's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Puma's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are heighten to superhuman levels. Puma is able to see objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this same level of clarity at night, even in near-total darkness. He may also be able to see into the infra-red edge of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to detect a person's body heat in the absence of any light. His sense of hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't and sounds that they can, but only at far greater distances. Puma is able to detect the slow, steady rhythm of a normal human heartbeat within a short distance. His sense of smell is particularly acute, enabling him to track an individual by scent over great distances, even if the scent has been eroded over time by certain natural factors. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If Puma does sustain injury, the mystical energies that transform him enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. Injuries such as multiple slashes, severe burns, or damaged caused by powerful electric shocks can completely heal within a matter of hours. However, Puma's healing powers aren't sufficient to regenerate a missing limb or organ. *'Claws and Fangs:' Puma's nails are actual short, hardened retractable claws. These claws are razor sharp and are capable of easily rending flesh and bone. Coupled with his great strength, Puma's claws are capable of rending most conventional materials, including some types of metals. On occasion, he has been known to tip his claws with poisons. He also possesses razor sharp fangs that, while they serve little practical use, can be used as highly effective weapons in very close quarters combat. | Abilities = Fireheart is an extraordinarily capable financial manager with an above average IQ. He also spent some years in Japan training in the martial arts and is an excellent hand to hand combatant. Even without the use of his superhuman senses, he has proven himself to be a skilled and capable tracker. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Puma is bound by a sense of honor that only he understands. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Feline Form Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hyperosmia Category:Night Vision Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Energy Senses Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Leaping